The Return Of The Dragons
by BeastlyTick59
Summary: What happens when Natsu gets taken by a Zeref follower and then is taught buy Zeref? What happens when he gets a mission to find Lucy Heartfillia but hears Igneels voice to keep her away from Zeref and go to Fairy Tail instead? Will Natsu follow Zerefs teachings or Igneels? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this my first FanFiction Story I would love feedback from you guys and if you can I already have some friends sending me ideas but if you have a way of making this story more interesting PM. I will try to answer as fast and as soon as I can i'm only a Sophomore in highschool so i still get Swamped with homework.

**Me No Own Fairy Tail **

**Prolong - Separation Of Igneel and Natsu**

**Year X777**

Everything was going fine with Natsu and Igneel as they went about their day. Though unknown to them something was about to change their lives forever. From deep within the ever moving foliage sat a follower of Zeref, he had just gotten his mission from the higher ups to go and find the King of the Dragons and son and kidnap the boy. While he thought that this would be an easy task to accomplish he was soon proven wrong when he saw Natsu go and blow up a whole ENTIRE MOUNTAIN top with just one blow. While the man was screaming in his head about what he has seen Natsu just do, he moved his left foot back and snapped a twig in half. Fearing of his life he did not move a muscle, after what seem like an enterity he finally rushed back to his camp. Meanwhile Igneel thought he had just heard a strange sound come from the moving bushes, but just passing it off to be some small animal he turned his attention to Natsu and said

"Natsu, I fear our time together will soon be coming to a close, for that I must say you have been a most excellent of a son a father could ask for."

"Igneel what do you mean by that" Natsu said

"I have sensed a powerful presence at work and I fear that it may cause all dragons to disappear, and leave you and the other dragon slayers behind."

"I dont care about them I just want to stay with you Igneel!"

"I know that, how bout we go back the the cave and read a book?"

"Okay!"

A few hours later some might say it was around 10:00, Natsu was curled up asleep when suddenly Igneel felt a presence of a human just outside the cave. A he stood up and stretched his mighty wingspan to loosen up his muscles he began to speak.

"I know you're there human, what have you come for?"

"I have come for the boy."

"I feared this would happen… Just so you know I am not let this boy go without a fight."

"We already planned for that."

Just as Igneel was realizing what the man had said, a smile broke out the mans face. This smile was not something you'd give to someone you love, no this smile had a sinister look to it. Igneel took a huge breath and was just about to blow it out when the man raised a hand and Igneel started to choke.

"You see we can't just have you burn or blow us away can we? You see Zeref has an interest in the boy and the other dragon slayers, but you see the problem is that this boy all we can get because all the other have ended up at a placed called 'Fairy Tail.' No you are going to back to Dragonia and never see the boy again and we take him to be an apprentice under Zeref himself."

"I...Won't...Let...You..Tak…"

When Igneel finally passed out the dark mage opened up a magical portal and sent Igneel through it. Then he walked over to the boy, opened a portal, picked Natsu up and stepped through portal. That was the last night that Natsu will see Igneel for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I'm back. Sorry for the delay in the posting of this story. I've been juggling band, school, choir, and the family all the same time. So anyway enough with my rambling on with the story! :) Also forgot to mention this is before the GMG arc but after the Tenrou Island ark**

**Me No Own Fairy Tail**

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu woke up with the sound of Zeref hollering for him in the early morning. He just had that dream of that dragon again, what was his name again? Igneel, right? Ya Igneel. He remember waking up on morning wondering where he was because he thought the dream had been so real. Though when he told his dad Zeref about he warned Natsu to never mention that dream again or else, and that was 8 years ago too.

"Natsu get your ass up NOW!"

"Shit he pissed" Natsu said scrambling off the bed and started to get dressed in his favorite gold black sleeveless jacket, his white canvas pants with his black sandals.

"I'm coming dad."

"Its about goddamned time Natsu, I've been hollering for you for the past hour."

"Sorry"

"Anyway, do you remember that day when you told me about that dragon Igneel?"

"I thought you told me to never mention it again or else."

"Well in the dream do remember what type of magic you practiced with and with me?"

"Ya you taught me Chaos Dragon Magic and he taught me Fire Dragon Magic, why?"

"Well it's about time that you start learning to combine the two, follow me."

Zeref started to lead me down the hall towards the kitchen and I could smell the food they're, just going hungry at the thought of it but sadly we passed by it. We started to go down a staircase that i've never seen before. Now mind you we have 3 pools, 20 bedrooms, 3 kitchens, and countless other rooms I can't think of, but this staircase was different because it was dark and gloomy going down it, whereas others were bright and cheerful.

"Natsu do remember how your supposed to deal with humans?"

Where did this come from? "Yeah im supposed to kill them if they try to harm me or I kill them for the fun of it."

"_Natsu, no that is not what I taught you"_

"Dad did you hear someone else talking just now?"

"What no Natsu you're just hearing things (Damn that Dragon, he's starting to break through again) but your answer is correct after our lesson I will be gone for a very long time and you will go out into the world and start to live your life.

"But why can't I go with you?"

"Because you are going to go on an errand for me."

"Sure what is it."

"I will tell you after our lesson Natsu."

"Okay, let's start"

"Very well."

From that point on there training session commenced, Natsu and Zeref punching each other back and for neither getting tired, by the time the where warmed up Zeref said

"Natsu, think of fire appearing on your right hand and chaos on your left."

I started to concentrate very hard think about fire on right while chaos on the left, but what happened was something completely different. My body was covered in fire which was nothing new to me though but the thing that was different though was it was pure red fire but with chaos fire accents inside of the red. Next thing I knew I had hit something called Dragon Force. My senses sharpened, I could see longer, smell and taste better and most of all I could smell and hear a bunny farting from a mile away, which smelled really nasty if you ask me. Who new that bunny farts smelled?

"Good Natsu you have hit Dragon Force, now you must attack me this time defeat me and you will get something special."

Now that was new, dad usually did nothing nice for me except for teaching me all the known languages, math, fighting and how despicable humans where, but he was offering something so I'm going to give it my all.

I charged at him full strength and he dodge it like nothing. He never has show that kind of reflexes before, looks like this going to fun fight.

"I'm fired up now!"

I charged at him again to he didn't dodge it this time. The only reason that I know this because I saw his eyes and in there was a gleam of pride and achievement and then he fell 5 walls before stopping.

As the dust settled I heard him say " Well done Natsu now I give you this."

As I walk over to him he hands me a black and white dragon scale looking scarf.

"Keep it safe Natsu, for it will protect you. Now go out and find the girl named Lucy Heartfilia and bring her back here now go and do not disappoint me."

"Okay dad I won't let you down. But why do want a human girl?"

"Thats is none of you concern now go."

**What do you think will happen with Lucy Natsu, am accepting ideas on how to continue the story PM me or email after 4 p.m. central time my email is ****egould2012 ** **and no spamming! Also spread the word about my story with your friends the more feedback I get the better the story becomes I'm counting on you guys to help me out here with this story. **

**PEACE ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So im back, sorry about the title of the last chapter I had my little brother upload it to the site cause I was busy. I will try to post more often, now enough with the rambling on with the story.**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Nastu started of his journey with a fire in his belly, and a happy go lucky attitude but with Natsu's usual dumbness he didn't realize until it was too late that he had no idea where to find this Lucy girl.

"Damn, just when I thought would be easy. Let's see dad's place is near a town called Hargeon, might as well start there."

Nastu once again started off to go the town called Hargeon when he got hit in the head from behind. Now Natsu being his usual quick angering self he swung around to find out who had hit in the back of the head so he could kill them for messing with him but what he found surprised him. It was a blue colored cat with wings on it back slowly starting to disappear, now he never told Zeref this but Natsu always had a soft spot for animals and this one looked like it was about burst out crying because the thing that had hit his was a stone cold fish which really looked like a rock.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" He still wanted to beat this kitten to a pulp though but he had to figure out if he meant it or not.

"M..My...fish."

"Do you have a name little guy?"

"Ya it's Happy."

The cat whose name was apparently Happy started to wipe the tears away from his and had stopped cry…. for now at least.

"Did you throw that fish at me, Happy?"

Happy heard a menacing tone in his voice and said "No, it was those nasty birds whole tried to steal my fish."

Natsu looked up in the sky and said "Well lets see what we can do about them."

Happy looked up as he said that and a devious smile crept onto his face said "Aye sir!"

"Chaos Fire Dragon Roar!" A huge stream came out of his mouth after that killing the birds in the sky and roasting them at the same to where when they fell to the ground they were baked to perfection, plus at the same time Happy's fish was cooked as well.

"Let's eat buddy." Natsu decided that he keep this guy around for a while will he searched for this Lucy girl, maybe his flying ability would come in handy in the future.

After getting their fill from the meal the started to walk towards Hargeon once again but eventually Happy got tried and flew to the top of Natsu's spiky SALMON hair **(Authors interruption right here: it is Salmon not pink anybody can tell the difference right?)** and quickly fell asleep.

After quite a while of a walk, Natsu was never good with time decided to wake happy because they where finally coming up on Hargeon.

"Hey, Happy wake up were almost to Hargeon."

"Is there fish there?" Happy said dreamily

"Ya its a port town so a lot of fish should be there."

"Yeah, fish!"

Happy now fully awake with the prospect of fish decided to fly beside Natsu for the time being.

"Happy did I tell you what I'm doing in Hargeon?"

"No."

"I am looking for a girl called Lucy Heartfilla, and things will get violent do know that right?"

"I figured as much as from your look, but I don't care as I get fish afterwards." Happy started to drool at the thought of fish, it was sorta comical.

"You are one fucked up cat, you know that right?"

"Aye, Sir!"

After their conversation they walked in silence till they entered Hargeon. They decide to split up and look for Lucy. Happy got the West and Natsu got the East and they went off from there. After a while of looking high and low for her they couldn't find her. Natsu was about to give up hope till he saw a blonde girl in front of him talking to some weird guy with no shirt and a girl in a Knights outfit but with a blue skirt instead of the usaul pants.

"Yes I've found her, Happy get over here quick!"

3 seconds later happy was there which confused Natsu because he should have been half way across the town but he did smell like fish, a lot of fish

"Natsu, what the matter?"

"Happy we found her I know this because dad that she would be a weird guy who likes to strip and a girl in armor he also said something else but I don't remember."

"Alright let's go get her."

"Yeah your right buddy."

With that they started of towards the group that was making their way to the train station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I'm back once again and I will send cyber cookies to any that reviews and also please send this story to your friends I really want some feedback from you guys cause I care about you. Also email or PM me cause I could use the reviews and Ideas**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Lucy's POV

We had just finished a job of protecting the prized jewel of Hargeon and were walking to go back to the guild when I felt like someone was staring at my back.

"Guy's I think someone is watching us."

"Why do you say that Lucy?" asked Gray.

"It's just that I feel like someone is staring at me, thats all."

'Well anyone would stare at you with that kind of rack' thought Gray but he knew better than to say that out loud with Erza walking right beside him, he so did not want to piss her off again. The last time that happened she destroyed half the town before she calmed down.

"Lucy you are just being paranoid." Erza said.

"Alright I guess you right."

After she said those words Natsu sprung his trap and pulled her into an alleyway without a sound.

Natsu POV

The blonde was struggling against me and was making it difficult to knock her out.

"Shhh, I don't need your friends to know that I am here."

After he said that she bit on his hand which by natural reflex he pulled away which gave Lucy enough time to call to her friends who by now where looking for her wondering where she had gone.

"Guys help me, a creep has me, help MEEEEE!"

"Damn you, you fucking bitch." With that said he knocked her out.

As he was picking her to take her with him Erza and Gray arrived and quickly took action against him to protect their friend.

"Who are you and why do you want Lucy?" Shouted Erza

"Natsu Dragneel, son of Zeref and that is for me to know and you to find out." dogging her attacks with ease he quickly released a burst of flames and disappeared from sight of the 2 Fairy Tail mages with Lucy still unconscious in his arms.

(Bonus Part Cause I hope you guys will review :P )

Lucy POV

I woke a little while later wondering where I was. I stood up and took a look around my surroundings. It looked pretty simple, just a chair with a desk, a bed, closet, and finally a wardrobe.

"Glad to see that you are awake finally. Now we can get down to business."

"Who are you and why do you want me?"

"My name is Natsu, and why I need you because Father told me so."

"Who is your Father and what does he want with me?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out. You might as well get some rest we will depart in the morning."

******So there might be Special guest at the next chapter maybe, don't know for sure but who knows if one of you sends me a review it might just be you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright thank you to DemonHeart42 for reviewing my story so far. As stated in last chapter here is some cyber cookies *sends cyber cookies* Now the stories are going to be more in depth now and are going to be more full of suspense now because of DemonHearts review which I thank her for. Also go give her some love on her stories she works as hard as us to produce stories so we can enjoy them . Anyway one with the story! :)**

**Also I am sorry for any grammar mistakes that appear in this Fan-Fiction**

**I Will Never Own Fairy Tail, If I Did I Would Be Very Very Rich. :p**

Natsu watched Lucy sleep from the corner of his eyes, when a very strange feeling came over him, he sure as hell didn't know what this was. He could only describe it as a slight discomfort in his chest, almost like wanting to puke and pass out but not quite exactly yet.

'Ya know I never thought about this before but why does she remind me so much of h_im?_'

He started to back on one of his flashbacks but was interrupted by the sound of Lucy grunting awake.

"Morning sleeping beauty, get enough sleep" Natsu said while leaning on her.

"Actually I did, so thanks for asking, now can you get the fuck off me?"

'Man is she pissed in the morning almost rivals dad when he didn't get any sleep.' "What you don't like me leaning on you you're body tells me otherwise.

Lucy looked down at her body and saw her body making goose bumps all over her skin " I do not like you." she paused just a little bit because she was actually being drawn towards this guy "it's just very cold in this room. "

In truth it was actually very could in this room considering that it has only a door for air flow and no windows, and from the draft she felt on the floor she realized that they were underground somewhere but she didn't know where exactly though.

"Well we have a long journey ahead of us so best get going."

"You still haven't told me where we are going."

"Ya cause you don't need to know where, all you need to know is that my dad wants you, so he'll have you."

Natsu picked up and threw her over his right shoulder like a body bag and proceed to walk towards the door when he felt a slight pain in his right shoulder where Lucy was.

"What are you doing?"

"That didn't faze you?" asked a surprised Lucy.

"I've been in more pain than you can imagine girl." Natsu said with an involuntary shudder with some unknow memory flashing across his face with who knows what was happening.

With that said Natsu decided that enough talking for now and walked out with her on his shoulder.

/

Meanwhile in Magnolia

"Where is the master?" Erza asks, her tone serious matching her rigid expression and posture a frightening sight as she explodes through the guild hall's doors. She searches around the boisterous room, eyes scanning the crowd urgently.

"Oh he's in his office dealing with the paperwork from past jobs." Mira answers from behind the bar, her usual cheerful smile absent when she spots Erza's angry aura.

"Thank you. Gray, come on we need to hurry." Erza booms immediately heading on over towards the master's office leaving curious eyes to trail behind her wake.

With a silent, "Right," Gray follows behind Erza ignoring the lingering eyes as if they weren't there.

"Gray, what happened?" Mirajane asks rushing from behind the bar to catch the arm of the raven haired male, "Where's Lucy wasn't she with you guys?" She asks, her deep sapphire eyes filled with worry.

"Thats what this is about. Lucy got kidnapped while on our mission by some punk named Natsu Dragneel." Gray bitterly answers, his eyes holding a murderous glint.

**Erza and Gray ran up to the masters room, and knocked on the door**

**"Come in." said an old gruff but gentle voice said from behind the door.**

**Erza rushed in and saw master doing paper work to which she decided to get his attention by saying "Master, Lucy's been kidnapped."**

**Those 4 words cause the whole guild to become silent.**

**"Who took one of my beloved children" Master said while breaking the pen in his hand causing the ink to splatter over all the papers.**

**"Natsu Dragoneel." Gray spat as if saying the name gave him a bad taste in his mouth**

**"I thought this day would never come." Master said with a worried look across his face.**

**"Whys that Master." Erza asked, no suddenly more worried than she already was, it didn't help that Master was worried to.**

**"Because, his master is the Great Dark Lord, Zeref."**

Cliffhanger anyone, what are Lucy and Natsu doing right now? Do not say that they are traveling because they are not alright. Any time for some talk with our sweet LUCY

Lucy - Why did you put me with that pink haired bastard?

Me - hey don't hate me, well in truth I guess it kinda is my fault, but your namaka are on they way.

Natsu - Ya but they are all going to die.

Me - wait. Nastu when did you get in here.

Natsu I let myself in, and it's SALMON, not pink salmon.

Me - I think I need to get a fireproof door, no wait everything.

Natsu - See you next time everybody.

Lucy - when did you get so cheerful

Natsu - Shut it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey whats up guys I just want to give out a quick shot to 3 authors on this site.**

**DemonHeart thank you for helping edit my chapters and being my first reviewer**

**Go check out PalaDudes page cause he working on a his own page right now so go and help him out to**

**And Finally SheTheBoss, Bro you are what inspired me to start writing on this site (to be frank, to start writing again) so thank you **

**Now, Happy will you please do the honors?**

**"****Aye Sir! BeastlyTick does not own Fairy Tail, if he did he would have to by me FISH!"**

**"****Hey I never said I would do that you stupid cat don't get ideas in you head."**

**"****Natsu, He's sounding like Lucy!"**

**"****Wait, Natsu does not need to get involved." *Sweat Drops***

***Natsu comes in* "Everybody, enjoy the story while we beat up Beastly."**

**"****Save meeeee! Pala, Demon, SheTheBoss, anyone help me! *Glass Breaks***

**Natsu - Please enjoy the story while I teach Beastly a lesson."**

/

*Back With Lucy and Natsu*

Natsu and Lucy had been traveling down the road for Hargeon but Natsu forgot which way he came in the city because he had to teleport away from Erza and Gray just to get Lucy he forgot which he came in which leads us to now.

'Now which way did I come in?' Natsu thought to himself 'Oh well lets just go straight out of the gate right there.'

Natsu started to walk out of the gate right in front of him with Lucy still on his shoulder when she just realized which direction they were going.

'He has no idea that he's heading in the direction of Fairy Tail.'

"So Lucy, you hungry?"

"Why you asking you asshole?" Lucy said trying to see if she can piss him off.

"Well dad wants you alive, not dead because then you just unless and I would be in trouble. So I'll ask again, Are… You… Hungry? Natsu said noticing her attempt to piss him off which it was working.

"No." Lucy lied, but her stomach decided to betray her at that moment cause it grumbled.

"You know Lucy it's not smart to be lying to me, you know that right?"

"Actually, I don't cause some pink haired bastard just kidnapped me."

"You wait here and I'll get us food" Natsu said while tying her up with the rope he had on his back underneath his clothing. "Happy watch her until I get back, got it."

"Aww Natsu why do I have to?"

"Cause I'll bring you a piece of fish."

"AYE SIR!"

*5 minutes Later with Lucy and Happy*

'Maybe I could bribe him with fish'

"Hey Happy how much fish Natsu bringing you?"

"I think just one, why?"

"Cause if you let me go I can get you enough fish to last you an entire year." Lucy felt bad lying to Happy but it had to be done."

"Really Thank Lushi." Happy said while flying over and untying Lucy, with his mind just drooling at the thought of so much fish that could last him a year.

Lucy started to stand up and stretched her sore limbs for being stuck there even if was for a little while. She took a deep breath and started off running, it was like the cartoon version of the smoke outlining of how fast she took off.

"Oh Crap, Natsu is going to kill me know."

*An Hour Later*

"HAPPY, YOU DID WHAT!" Natsu was behind furious, if Happy wasn't his friend the he would be dead by now

"Sh..She promised me fish, and I believed her. I'm really sorry Natsu."

"Well don't do it again okay buddy?"

"Wait you're not going to kill me?"

"Why would I do that you're my best friend I would do anything for you. Hell I'd take on my fucking dad by now if I had to."

"You're the best Natsu."

"I know that now lets go get lucy."

*AT THE SAME TIME ON A HILL ABOVE FAIRY TAIL*

"Whoo I made it. Now lets see I just have to get to the guild and I'll be safe." Lucy said slightly panting from running so much. "Man I really… Need… to get in shape."

RRROOOAAARRR

'Crap is that a dragon, I better double time it to the guild then.'

Lucy was running through the middle of town and saw everyone looking around in confusion, when a shadow covered the whole city blocking the sun from veiw.

"LUCY, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!"

'The guild right there.' Lucy looked up and saw Natsu diving at her with flaming black and red wings from his back and the look on his face was the look of a killer who lost his prey.

There was a huge crash right behind Lucy when she finally made it to the guild hall, and she made the worse mistake of her short life so far. What she saw made her blood curl.

Natsu was standing there with flames all around him, wings slowly starting to form back into his body, and red with a little black scales shrinking back within him.

"Don't you dare go into that guild hall, Lucy." Natsu threatened

"Try me." Lucy stated while pushing doors wide open to see the whole standing there ready to back her up cause the heard the sounds from the outside.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Lucy asked completely forgetting about Natsu standing right behind her.

Makarov stepped forward and said "Child that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we keep you safe. So please get in the guild hall so we can defeat this monster."

"Old man, I don't know who you are talking about but I need Lucy to come with now so hand her over." Natsu said getting impatient with all the talking

"Brat you have hurt one of my children for that prepare for battle."

"Bring it on old man." Natsu said while getting into his fighting stance while eyeing the members of the Fairy Tail guild trying to figure which ones where going to be a problem.

'Let's see Gramps, the chick with the Scarlet Hair, and the guy who has a metal arm look like the major threats better take them out first.'

"ARRGH" Natsu screamed while charging forward with a plan set in his head

**I know I'm mean it's another cliffhanger. Anyway can you guys please send feedback cause I'm starting to hit writers block so that would be great.**

**Lucy - Thanks for getting me back to my guild Beastly**

**Natsu - I thought we had a little chit chat about that actually**

**Me - Crap, Well everyone wish me luck as I run from Natsu chow**


End file.
